1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support system and a method of producing an overhead view image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-125224 discloses a driving support system providing a driver with a virtual image of areas around a vehicle as viewed from a virtual viewpoint located above the vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “overhead view image”). In the system, a plurality of cameras are installed on the vehicle to take images of areas around the vehicle, each of which is processed and transformed to a component image of the overhead view image. The overhead view image is a synthesized image of the component images and a plan view image of the vehicle, presenting the driver with visual information on the vehicle position relative to a marker line of a parking space or a kerb when parking or pulling over to the kerb.